Sky Blue Dinghy
by trishtumbles
Summary: Good times, Christmas cheer... and a sky blue dinghy. A Christmas fic for @KrissaBelle7


All mistakes are mine but the characters are not.

This is pre-Caskett and is just a bit of fluff for KrissaBelle7 who asked for "a Castle (crack!) fic involving a SKY BLUE DINGHY for Christmas."

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

><p>It had been a hard week for the gang at the 12th Precinct. The week before Christmas seemed to have brought out all the crazies and the frequency of the body drops plus the particularly Beckett flavored nature of the murders had left everyone drained and in need of a bit of fun. So it hadn't taken nearly as long as he had expected for Ryan to convince the gang to head over to this little hole-in-the wall bar that Jenny had found for a bit of Karaoke.<p>

Kate decides that she needs to make a pit stop at home in order to remove the grime of the day off of her first before meeting with the rest of the team. She quickly showers, wriggles into some skinny jeans, an oversize top and a pair of killer heels before making her way uptown.

As she walks into the bar, she wonders how it manages to stay in business. The bar is a small, confined, almost claustrophobic space. The lighting is dim and if you weren't looking for it you might miss it entirely. It has none of the warmth and ambiance of the Old Haunt but what it does have however, is a stage, a microphone stand and a pretty sophisticated looking karaoke machine. The machine is not yet in use, it's probably a bit early in the night, and music is pumping with a steady bass beat from large speakers. There are probably about 30 or so people crowded around the bar and Kate decides to head in that direction first and grab a drink before joining her friends.

She's quick to realize that the time she'd taken to stop at home had given the rest of the gang a bit of a head start on her, their glazed eyes and rosy cheeks a dead giveaway. She is also happy to see that Jenny has joined them, as it has been a while since the whole gang has been able to get together for a night out. She slides into the booth at Castle's side, ready and willing to have a good time.

* * *

><p>The girls decide to take to the dance floor whilst the boys find a dartboard and start a round robin competition. The girls move in time to the music and laugh at the boys trying to best each other at darts. Between the rhythm of the music and the smoothness of the bourbon flowing through her veins, Kate feels the stress of the week slowly begin dissolve and smiles; this was exactly what she has needed.<p>

As the night wears on, the group settles in, enjoying listening to the other patrons try their hand at karaoke. They sway in time to the music, sing along at times when they know the words or laugh when someone is particularly bad. It's interesting to see how the different people approach the stage. Some of them are dead serious, trying to sing perfectly. Some are just having fun and some are clearly attention seekers looking to work the crowd.

Ryan is the first of their group to suggest getting up and singing. Kate raises an eyebrow, decidedly not drunk enough and shakes her head. Lanie, without the eyebrow follows suit and declines. Esposito and Castle though, quickly agree and Jenny tells the boys that she might sing a bit later on. The boys start looking through the song list to find something perfect for the three of them to sing together when Castle exclaims "I got it," and points his finger to the page. The other boys give a small chuckle and feed the birds in agreement; with Ryan then leaving to put their names down on the list to sing.

When the start of Right Said Fred's "I'm too sexy" begins to play, Kate grins. Trust Castle to pick the most ostentatious song out of the bunch. She has to admit though, by the end of the song, that the boys do a great job of not only singing in time with the music but of also doing some of the actions. Of special mention is when Castle turns his back on the crowd and shakes his tush in time with the lyrics. As the boys exit the stage to raucous applause, Kate, Lanie and Jenny all have tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

Deciding that they can't possibly top that effort, the group decides its time to go. Ryan and Jenny make a quick exit, clearly eager for some privacy in order to celebrate their Christmas cheer. Lanie, still wanting to party on, manages to convince Esposito to hit up a club. Although tempted to join their friends, Kate's stomach growls and she can't remember the last time that she has eaten. She decides to skip the club and grab a bite to eat instead; with Castle joining her.

* * *

><p>They make their way back towards the Precinct and head to Remy's for burgers and shakes. Once they're settled into their booth and getting stuck into their late dinner, their conversation turns to Christmas.<p>

"So what is the one thing you've always wanted for Christmas that you've yet to receive? Castle asks.

"Well, I'm not really that into material things. I mean, I do like nice things and going to places and collecting items that mean something to me, but there's nothing that I really need. So I guess the one thing I wish for is for my mom's murder to be solved and those responsible to be brought to justice." Kate replies before continuing, "And what about you?"

"Well, ever since I was a little kid reading mystery stories I've always wanted a little run about boat. Just something small that I can use to explore islands and inlets and discover hidden treasure. So if I get to choose I'd like a sky blue dinghy."

"Why that color?"

"It might sound stupid, but it would remind me of my greatest treasure of all, the color of Alexis' eyes."

"That's not so stupid. I guess it's really true what they say, the greatest gift of all is family."

"Agreed. And who knows? Maybe both of our wishes will come true someday."


End file.
